(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device for measuring the time interval between the occurrence of any two successive ones of a plurality of similar events, specifically, the time interval between footsteps in jogging, running or walking, or the leg or arm motion associated with bicycling, rowing, swimming, cross-country skiing, or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to such a device which provides bio-feedback information in the form of an alarm signal: if the measured interval is less than a predetermined low limit; or if the measured interval is greater than a predetermined high limit.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Although there are many timing devices known in the prior art, such as stop watches, etc., these devices time the interval between two dissimilar events, i.e., the start and finish of a race. In addition, there are known in the art pedometers which measure the distance walked by a user. Such pedometers are taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,818,194, Biro, June 18, l974; 4,019,030, Tamiz, Apr. 19, 1977; and 4,053,755, Sherrill, Oct. 11, 1977.
However, Applicant is not aware of any device which measures the time interval between the occurrence of two successive similar events, as above described, which provides an alarm signal if the second occurrence occurs too quickly or too long after the occurrence of the first occurrence. Such a device would be useful, inter alia, for joggers, runners, etc., who wish to pace themselves during practice or competition. The device is also useful for athletes who require bio-feedback information, i.e., a continuous indication of physical performance when engaged in rigorous activity, so that the athlete can appropriately modify his behaviour based on the information feedback.